


Free Snacks

by thejadevictoria



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Humor, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:52:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3826339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejadevictoria/pseuds/thejadevictoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Writing a happy one because why not? Plus I felt like proving I do things other than bands. Those are just some I've written recently. I'd love to hear some feedback!</p>
    </blockquote>





	Free Snacks

**Author's Note:**

> Writing a happy one because why not? Plus I felt like proving I do things other than bands. Those are just some I've written recently. I'd love to hear some feedback!

It was another day of hanging out in the tower, and everything had come to a standstill. There were thunderstorms outside, forcing everyone to stay inside for the day. The silence was going to drive me insane.  
"Clint! I'm bored!" I complained to my cousin who was the only reason I was here.  
"Then go do something," he prompted me. He was currently messing with his bow on the counter, so I hopped up next to him, deliberately getting in his way.  
"Tony and Bruce are geeking out in the lab, Steve and Thor are having a man-off, and Natasha is somewhere doing something spy like. You were the only I could find that wasn't in the middle of something," I prompted him.  
"I was fixing my bow!" Clint whined.  
"So let me rephrase. You were the only one who wasn't doing anything that important."  
"What about Steve and Thor?" Clint questioned.  
"Too much testosterone. Can we _please_ go do something?" I begged him.  
"What do you suggest, and I will _not_ watch another episode of Supernatural with you," Clint gave me a menacing look.  
"Fine. Are you any good at baking?"  
\---------------  
Clint and I had spent the past half hour making some snacks for our friends. We had made "orange juice", "caramel apples", "oreos", and "cream filled" donuts. Then we found some of Tony's camera disguises. Clint had on sunglasses, which everyone would only be mildly surprised at, while I wore a hair pin. We had also set the donuts on a platter with a camera on top of the fridge.  
"Ready?" I asked Clint. He had a plate of our new recipe for caramel apples, and he was supposed to go feed the science bros. Meanwhile, I had glasses of orange juice and a plate of cookies to take.  
"Ready," he said. We both made our way for the elevator. I made my way out at the floor with the training room, wishing Clint luck on his mission.  
"Hey, boys! Hows the workout going?" I asked them as I set down their snacks on a random table in the room.  
"Great!" Steve chirped. They both looked flawless, not a drop of sweat, yet they had probably had both just participated in a workout that would make most grown man weep, if not cause serious injuries. "Are those snacks for us?"  
"Yup! Clint asked me to bring them down to you guys," I maybe didn't tell Clint that I was planning on telling the others that he had made the snacks himself, but that was a whole different surprise in its own.  
"Barton bought us cookies?" Steve asked, setting down his weights.got over their worries.  
"Yeah, he seemed pretty adamant that I bring them." The boys looked concerned, but quickly  
"Thank you, Lady (Y/N)," Thor said as they both approached me, grabbed a cookie, and bit into them at the same time. The disgust on their faces' was obvious as the spat them straight out. of their mouth's.  
"What happened?" I asked them, acting as if I were surprised.  
"What the heck was that? Toothpaste?" Steve was beyond grossed out. I did my best not to burst out laughing.  
"Perhaps you need a drink to clear your mouth out. Sorry I had no idea what Clint had done," I offered them glasses of orange juice. They both grabbed for the orange juice. Thor had swallowed half the glass in one gulp before they actually realized what they were drinking, spitting their liquids into their cups.  
"Oh, I forgot that orange juice tastes bad with toothpaste. I should have gotten you guys water!" I was acting totally innocent.  
"That's- not- orange juice," Steve spat out.  
"It tastes of cheese," Thor informed me, as if I didn't know that there were a few packs of powdered cheese from the boxes of Kraft macaroni.  
"Oh gosh! Clint had told me to make sure and get some of the orange juice he had made too! I'm sorry guys!" I said, pretending I was innocent.  
"BARTON!" Steve and Thor roared in unison, storming out of the training room.  
"I think he went to feed Tony and Bruce some caramel apples!" I called, aiding their search. Thor and Steve opted to take the stairs, but I don't think they realized that Tony had made the elevators extremely fast, so I  hopped in the elevator and made my way for the lab.  
When the doors opened a moment later, I nearly missed getting blasted by Tony.  
"Barton! I swear to god! Just come out! I nearly hit your little cousin! Take fault for your mistakes!" Tony called. I wasn't little, but instead of arguing this, but I instead tried to act like I had no part in this.  
"Did he do it to you guys too? He tricked me into feeding Thor and Steve nasty snacks."  
"It was Clint?" stormed in an angry Natasha. "There were mayonnaise filled donuts upstairs," she was furious.  
"Where is he?" Steve seemed upset as he and Thor entered from the stairwell.  
"Hiding. The second after we bit into the caramel covered _onions_ he ran as we gagged," Bruce informed everyone. Great to see the caramel onions hadn't made him turn into the other guy.  
"Why would he do something like this?" I mused aloud.  
"(Y/N), you traitor!" Clint stood up from behind a cabinet on the other end of the lab. I was ratted out. I could maybe buy myself a few minutes so I slowly made my way to the stairwell. I could close and lock that door quickly.  
"What are you talking about?" I feigned shock as I inched for the door.  
"You came up with the whole plan!" Clint shouted.  
"That's crazy!" I claimed, taking another step towards the door. A couple Avengers had now turned to face me.  
"Then why are you slowly making your way for the door?" he smirked. I decided not to stay and see what they would try and do. I busted for the door since I was close enough. I locked the door behind me and bolted behind the stairwell since they were expecting me to go up. Then I started smiling to myself. Just another day with the Avengers.


End file.
